


The Entrapment

by Karenkk



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dark!Javier, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FS KinkFest, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Virgin!Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: Javier had always understood what attraction looked like. It was an uncomplicated game that he had always been good at. Until it wasn't.RPS disclaimer applies.Warning: Yuzuru is a few months shy of 18 in some part of the fic.





	The Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts).



> Written for FS KinkFest exchange. 
> 
> The prompt/kink I received: Tied hands, black velvety fabric/rope for the tying. Other than that... I'll love to be surprised.
> 
> LOL I guess surprise it is!
> 
> estriel, this is probably (more like definitely) not what you had in mind. But since you asked for a surprise, here it is! No refund available, OK?

Javier had always understood what attraction looked like. The lingering looks, the seemly casual touches, the unnecessary close proximity. He was used to such attention from a young age. He had the looks and the charm, and people were not blind. He basked in those attentions as most young men would. He either answered them with a secret smile of his own, or soft look of decline. And most people could certainly take a hint. 

It was a game. The game of attraction and sex that sometimes intertwined with love. And it had been fun for many years. 

It was simple and uncomplicated. And it remained that way until one day he felt the intense gaze of a much older man, so heated it practically penetrated through his training gear so that he could feel it crawling on his skin. It didn't make him uncomfortable though. He knew his current coaching team had taken him as far as they possibly could. And he didn't start skating since he was six so he could fail to qualify for the free skate at the European and the World Championships. The shame was hard to swallow. So he had come to that summer camp in Andorra with a goal of capturing the attention of someone with a higher caliber. He just wasn't expecting that person to be the legendary Nikolai Morozov, who had a slew of success stories in his resume. 

Him! A dime a dozen skater from a small federation that most people didn't even know existed! Imagine that! How he preened to that attention. Someone had noticed his talent, he thought, and the breakthrough he was desperately searching for was finally within his reach. It was so close that he could almost savor the sweet taste of success. It wasn't until that man laying down an offer that he couldn't refuse he realized was right, but just not that right. 

As it turned out, for all the talent he possessed he wasn't really head and shoulder above the others. But he was given the opportunity to demonstrate his determination by showing exactly how far he was willing to go. So his knees fell on the floor. Just like that. No second thoughts. Years later, he still remembered the same heated stare focusing on him, him only, when he felt the weight of a penis on his tongue for the first time. 

As it turned out, Nikolai wasn't interested in a repeat performance. Why would he? After all, there were so many other ways to bend a person to his will. Words to belittle, gestures to criticize and looks of disdain, they all worked equally well. In the beginning, the older man at least paid attention to him. That soon changed after he found his new favorite, Florent Amodio. Then Javier got a taste of what being constantly ignored was like. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to crawl to Morozov's bedroom, just so that man would give him a slice of his attention. That same piercing gaze staring right into his soul, judging him for everything he was worth.

Moving to the Oser camp in Canada was probably the best, and also the most important decision in his skating career. Brian and Tracey had a completely different approach when it came to coaching. They were firm yet nurturing, professional and yet understanding. He almost forgot a coaching relationship could be pleasant. As he slowly found his way in this foreign land, they practically became his parents. And together, they showed him the way to become a skater that he couldn't even imagine before. The training was strict and hard, but the medals slowly but surely came. So did his confidence. Sometimes he found himself looking at his life, which was so close to perfection and wondered if this was a dream after all. 

Like all good things, they didn't last. What he perceived as perfection was merely a state of stasis, which could easily be upset by something as small as a mere breeze. And Yuzuru Hanyu was anything but a breeze. Rather he was a meteorite that came crashing into his world, setting everything in chaos. 

Yuzuru, with his none existed English, insufferable love for Winnie the Pooh, a work ethic that would make even the strictest coach cry in happiness easily won over both Brian and Tracey. Not to mention that the 17 years old had a beautiful Triple Axel that anyone would kill for. Time and time again, Javier watched with his own butt on the ice, as the Japanese soared across the ice from a counter entry, effortlessly like a bird. The iciness soaking through his training gear felt just has unpleasant as intense as dread in his heart. 17 years old and already the World Bronze Medallist, how was he ever going to compete with that?

Just as he watched Yuzuru, his younger competitor watched him with an equal level of obsession too. He could always feel those dark eyes tracking him across the ice. That boy didn't even bother to hide it, as brazen and fearless as he had always been on ice. He was just as bold when he told Javier in his broken English, that he came all the way from the other side of the ocean for his Quad Sal. And Javier's eyes widened. That ambitious child not only aimed to turn his world upside down but also to take the only weapon up his sleeves. Over his dead body!

Javier grabbed that tiny wrist, words of warning right on his tongue when he noticed how Yuzuru's delicate features flushed pink. Oh, he thought, suddenly realized that even someone as invincible and fearless like Yuzuru had a weakness for him to exploit. 

So he offered a smile of encouragement, as any friendly rival supposed to, even if he was nothing but. And from that day onward, he wasn't stingy with his show of friendship. He was ready to offer a smile at the start of the day. He was there to offer a shoulder to lean on when things got tough. They talked with the assistance of Google translation. He had an abundance of patience as the Japanese struggled with his English. Soon they had their little gestures, secret smiles, and their own version of the friendly pad on the back. As Javier carefully cultivated their friendship, the usually distant Japanese slowly but surely started to lower his guards, little by little, until there was none left. Within weeks, they were virtually inseparable. Yuzuru, who used to shy away from all forms of human contact leaned in as he shared a joke. Javier, who threw his head back and laughed, had his arm around his waist like it was the normal thing to do. The boy who used to stiffen whenever someone got into his personal space, practically leaned in further, like a freezing child eager for heat. Their bodies, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, conformed to each other perfectly. 

Just as he intended, Yuzuru's little harmless crush grew into something much more potent. For that, his heart was bursting with glee. His chance for revenge came when Yuzuru was finally ready to confess his feelings.

He said no of course. He had no interest in a boy who was there to take everything he had fought so hard for. He watched in satisfaction as the shiny hope crushed to pieces in those dark eyes, then replaced by tears. 

"I'm sorry, Yuzu, you are just too young for me," He had said, with his trademark kind smile, knowing exactly how these words would crush his young rival, "But we are still friends." He wasn't stupid enough to touch a minor, let along fucking his competition.

That was supposed to be the end of his little revenge. But Yuzuru, who never knew when to quit, pursued him with the same stubbornness as he pursued the Quad Sal. That child made sure he was in the vicinity when he undressed, so Javier got a full view of that lean frame hidden underneath the Under Armor, all beautiful and sleek lines that fined tuned for this sport. He couldn't help but notice how that tiny waist was asking to be held, and that alluring ass begging to be ruined. Then that child had the gall to turn around and give him a shy smile with his cheeks pink with embarrassment. That little brat clearly knew what he was doing! But all Javier's brain could process was the glimpse of his pink nipple from that angle, pleading for attention. 

Javier clearly underestimated his younger training mate's resolve if he thought this was the extent he was prepared to go. In one of the gaming/sleepover night they had in Javier's house, Yuzuru, who was supposed to crush on his sofa came into his room. He was in his makeshift pajama, which was basically a t-shirt that was five sizes too big for him, and pretty much nothing else. Javier watched as his fingers nervously tugging on those huge sleeves, until the wide collar slid down one side of his shoulder, exposing the perfect porcelain skin that was begging to be licked. Javier swallowed hard.

He didn't know how his training mate managed it, but that child was still a picture of innocence, with that beautiful blush on his face, dark eyes filled with shyness. It lasted until he made his way to his bed without invitation, those incredibly long legs spreading out on his bed sheet, tantalizing and inviting. All he had to do was reaching out, and those well-toned thighs, milky and smooth, made perfectly to wrap around his waist would be his. 

It took every ounce of his self-control not to because he wasn't about to give in to his rival. So he sat back and watched as those trembling fingers stroked his erection awkwardly, clearly very self-conscious of having an audience. Yuzuru's face was red with both embarrassment and excitement. His hip jerked helplessly, as his body instinctively sought for more friction between his own hands. He came with his head thrown back, his kissable mouth forming a perfect "O".

Yuzuru left his bedroom as quietly as he had come in. And Javier spent a long time alone on his bed, which by then smelt faintly of sweat, sex, and Yuzuru, jerking off to images that had been seared into his brain. And for weeks after, whenever he took a partner to his bed all he could see was a pair of dark eyes rolling back in ecstasy. When he came down from his own orgasm he inevitably felt disappointment after seeing a different pair of eyes looking back at him.

It certainly didn't help that Yuzuru was being completely ignorant of his predicament, still being his adorable self off the ice, a training machine on the ice. His dark eyes, always, always trailing him. 

And Javier had no issue of taking his frustration out of his younger training mate. In the vacant change room, Yuzuru gracefully sunk to the floor, just as he had asked. He looked up at Javier with his innocent eyes, eager to please. And Javier wanted nothing more than to ruin that innocence. He watched as that black head bobbled awkwardly as the Japanese gave a blow job for the first time in his life. The boy splattered and gagged as his gag reflex kicked in, and yet Javier wasn't ready to let him off the hook that easily. He grabbed a fistful of his hair to hold him in place, so he could thrust his hip forward in a ruthless rhythm, forcing as much of himself in that silky mouth as possible. The throat constricted as Yuzuru groaned in discomfort. The resulting pleasure burnt so brightly that Javier saw stars behind his closed eyelids. He held that boy in place until he pulled his erection out at the very last second so he could come on those kissable lips.

After he was thoroughly satisfied, he looked down and saw those dark eyes brimming with tears. And yet they were still so open and trusting. But those lips were sinfully red and swollen, tainted with saliva and semen, a reminder of his none existed innocence. He felt an ugly surge of pride. This was his doing. He had to power to wreck perfection. And now that naive child was anything but. He wondered if this was how Morozov felt when he looked down on him from the same angle all those years ago.

But he had underestimated Yuzuru like he always did. That child settled the score by landing his very first Quad Sal in competition a week later in Finlandia Trophy and took his very first gold medal of the season. That little thief! For that he had that boy on his stomach, knees neatly folded underneath him, so his delectable ass was at his full disposal. But no, he wasn't ready to give his rival a taste of pleasure that he clearly didn't deserve. 

He decided to only have two of his fingers inside that ass, as it quivered under his attention. And the engulfing heat and tightness felt absolutely amazing. He fought every instinct of pushing those cheeks apart to guide his own erection in. Instead, his fingers explored until he found Yuzuru's prostate, which he exploited a few time, just enough to give a taste of what he wasn't getting. He smirked as he listened to the muffled cries of his rival. Yuzuru had his head buried in the pillow, as he was being bombarded with the sensation that was many times more intense then what his own pair of hands were ever capable of providing. 

But it was never about pleasuring his rival. So Javier soon withdrew his fingers. Instead, he slid his erection between Yuzuru's smooth thighs, just thrusting between them to his heart's content. With lube slippering the way, it was just as satisfying as penetrative sex. He made sure he hit that puckered hole a few, just as a reminder to Yuzuru about what he wasn't allowed to have. He groaned as he cummed on that beautiful ass. He watched as pearlesque essence sliding down that porcelain skin while listening to Yuzuru begging so prettily. They were so many broken words and phrases in both English and Japanese between those sobs and moans. He smirked as he saw his rival's erection hard and leaking between his thighs and yet having no mean of relief.

Except, he couldn't stop thinking about how tight that ass felt on his fingers afterward. He dreamed about burying himself in that passage, just to seek out that insane pleasure. None of the men and women he took home was enough to distract him. They were nameless and faceless entities, offering pleasure that was ultimately meaningless. They didn't have that tiny waist that he was insanely drawn to or that full ass that allured him, or the tiny face flushed in pink given the slightest stimulation or attention. So at some point, he just stopped trying.

Yuzuru filled his day by simply being on the ice, in Under Armor that was so tight that literally left nothing to the imagination. He was unapologetic and brazen as ever as he practiced his Quad Sal again and again. He was focused and determined. Every day was another step closer to his dream as they moved into the Olympic season. Yuzuru was there in his dream, every night. The perfect sex partner who was ready to cater to all of his sexual fantasies, leaving him frantically jerking off to fading dreams in the mornings. He desperately chased for the feeling of warmth and adoration in those eyes before that too disappeared in the morning air.

Sochi finally came. That boy, at age 19 secured his position on top of the podium, proud and dignified, while Javier faltered at the single most import moment in his life. His misspoken words came to haunt him again and again. He was distracted by all the ugly words and name calling after having his words twisted again and again. He missed the bronze medal that was meant to be his by a mere 1.18 points. Years of hard work went up in flames. It was a bitter defeat he had no choice but to learn to swallow.

But Yuzuru, despite being the biggest winner in the entire event, still hadn't completely conquered the Quad Sal. The Quad Sal, his friend, and his weapon had failed his rival in a most crucial moment. And that knowledge offered comfort. It was his beloved signature jump after all. No one was allowed to steal it from him. 

On the night of the free skate, Yuzuru came to his door, and Javier who was half drunk on his own sorrow and a quite liberal serving of vodka could barely conceal his disdain. After all this time, he was still that naive child, with his shy smile, and eyes filled with so much affection.

"Why are you here?" He asked tiredly, wanting nothing more than being left alone so he could lick his own wounded pride in peace.

"I make Javier feel better," Yuzuru said, in his still far from perfect English. His voice was soft and uncertain, and yet his smile genuine.

And Javier, being a selfish and vindictive bastard he was, let him in, knowing exactly he would do that boy.

Yuzuru was ever compliant, eyes wide and trusting. Even when Javier turned his black bathrobe belt as a makeshift restraint, he obediently extended his hands. He made no sound when the softer material crossed his wrists a few times before roughly being tied to a knot. 

Yuzuru was still bad at giving blow job as he did the first time. Sloppy and messy, he sucked with so much awkwardness, even though he tried to make up his lack of skills with enthusiasm. Between his teeth and a tongue he barely knew what to do with, he could barely fit a third of Javier's erection in his mouth. And Javier soon lost his patience.

He thought about all medals he had lost to his younger training mate in the last two years and all the attention that was taken away from him and anger took hold of him. No one cared to give him a second look until he caused a scandal. Why would they though when they had someone more beautiful, more interesting and more talented to engage and explore, like the great Yuzuru Hany? So he held that delicate face in the palm of his hands, just so he could fuck that mouth in a rhythm that pleased him. When he finally let go out of the boy, there were tears trailing down his face. Saliva and pre-cum stained his perfect lips, spilling from the corner of this mouth. A beautiful image of debauchery. He smiled. Not so much the proud Olympic champion, was he now?

"Do you still want to make me feel better?" He asked. He almost wished the boy would say no so he could send him away. But Yuzuru who was stubborn as ever just nodded his head, without an ounce of hesitation. 

So this was how he had Yuzuru on his back, long legs wrapped around his waist. He roughly shoved in a few lubed fingers to ease the way. Then he quickly thrust into that tight heat, exactly as he had dreamt so many times in those nights. His breath caught on his throat, as he watched that tiny pucker gave away under pressure and swallowed in his erection whole. It was so long since he had company other than his own hands and vivid dreams. Desire burnt hot in his belly, everything he felt intensified tenfold. 

Yuzuru moaned brokenly, his face contorted in both pain and ecstasy. His entire body electrified by the raw sensations that he had never experienced before. His bounded hands rose above his head, fingers digging into a pillow, as he desperately wanted to grasp onto anything as his body lost in a world that pleasure and pain were virtually indistinguishable. 

Arousal ebbed and rose in a seemly endless cycle. Javier and Yuzuru each chased their own completion. With his bounded hand, that child struggled to get hold of his own leaking erection, only to them swapped away by Javier, "Come on my cock, and my cock alone. Or you don't get to come at all."

He smirked as Yuzuru whined in desperation. All those pitiful sounds were music to his ears. Yuzuru with dark pupils completely blown, frantically begged, "Please, Javi, please......." 

And Javier ignored him, in favor of forcing his knees further apart, to an angle that would have been challenging even for someone as flexible as Yuzuru, so he could fuck that lithe body in deeper and harder strokes with each snap of his hips. And Yuzuru, a self-motivated student in any subject soon picked up the art of sex. He adjusted himself, seeking out that angle that would give him the electrifying sensations like current coursing through his veins. He soon met each of Javier's thrust with his own with crazy precision, in the intense pursuit of his own orgasm. His body contorted, toes curled as he reached his peak. His cum splashed across his taut stomach without any additional stimulation to his erection. Javier groaned in response, as he felt the contraction in the body beneath him, which also pushed him over the edge. 

He collapsed on top of his partner. His soften penis slid out of his rival, along with the excess lube and ejaculation. Yuzuru was a mess beneath him, with his widened and yet unseeing eyes, a chest that raised and fell with erratic rate. His dark hair spread across the sheet, soaked in sweat. His mouth was wide open, as the last sound of his scream died in his throat. He was so ugly and yet so beautiful. Javier couldn't help but leaned down, to coax those lips into a kiss for the very first time. And Yuzuru answered in same eagerness as he always did. Before long desire once again took root in his stomach. As if woken from a wild dream Javier roughly pushed his partner away. 

It was supposed to be about getting his pent up frustration and anger out of his system. Nothing more. And yet here he was, obsessive compulsion filled every inch of his brain. Despite coming off a mind-blowing orgasm, his body was already asking for more. His refractory period was literally the only thing stopping him from taking that boy again. So he got off the bed, headed to the shower because a cold shower was exactly what he needed in order to clear his head. Or so he convinced himself, as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Yuzuru slowly made to the edge of the bed after Javier was gone, and sat up. His body was tender and sore, exactly how he liked it. He raised his bounded hands up, so his teeth could sink in the velvety material of the bathrobe belt. A few tugs later, it easily came undone. With that makeshift rope now laid useless on his lap, his lips slowed curled into a self-satisfied smirk, "You are mine now, Javi."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Feed the author!


End file.
